A Cut for You
by X Inori x
Summary: One Shot! Alviss had a secret, a secret he didn't want a certain someone to know. GintaxAlviss


A/N: My first AlvissxGinta fic! I hope it isn't so bad. Oh, I will be terribly honest (also I'm sorry if I ruined part of the story by mentioning this.) But I really don't think Alviss is emo, and I really hate it when people say he is! He has a very huge will to live, so please everyone stop calling Alviss emo. But call me a hypocrite if you like since I wrote a story about Alviss slashing his wrists. Anyways please enjoy my first fic, review kudasai(please)!

* * *

_**A Cut for You**_

During the War Games, everyone trained day in and day out, at least that's how Alviss' day progressed. At night, when Alviss was alone, he would take out a blade. A small knife, nothing special.

Every night it was the same, one slash to kill himself slowly. Another if anyone lost in the game. And a final one for someone; someone he held dear, someone who would reject his feelings.

Every night, the blade would glide over Alviss' skin, every night, blood as dark as night would spread across his wrist, every night.

It was always two or three cuts, always. It would ease him, ease his pain. The sudden pain, felt so good, somehow.

One night, that changed. One night Alviss had to share a room with Ginta. His room was occupied by Alan, after fainting from the mass consumption of Paporu juice. It was one of Alan's habits that Alviss wished he never had. One night with Ginta, one.

That night, Ginta, Babbo, and Bell fell asleep right away, now was Alviss' chance. Alviss lit a lantern, dim enough to see what he was doing. But dark enough to not wake up anyone.

"One for Phantom." Alviss whispered inflecting his wrist with an angry gash. Alviss winced, no matter how many times he did it; it still hurt.

"And one for Ginta." He finished slashing his wrist once more.

"Hm, Alviss?" Alviss slowly turned around to face a sleepy Ginta.

"G-Ginta." Alviss stuttered,

"What are you doing?" He asked, getting out of bed.

"Nothing." He replied, trying to hide the knife. Ginta suddenly snapped out of his sleepy daze.

"Alviss, what the heck?!" Ginta cried grabbing the knife out of Alviss' hand, noticing that Alviss fumbled the use of the knife as he tried to conceal it.

"Ginta, give it back!" Alviss nearly yelled,

"And let you finish cutting yourself?!" Ginta said pointing to Alviss' bloody wrist, which he accidentally exposed when he futilely attempted to get his blade back.

"You saw?"

"Why did you do it?" Ginta asked grabbing a bandage, from the first-aid kit, Alviss put on the night stand before he began his nightly ritual.

"A couple of reasons." Alviss replied giving Ginta his wrist.

"I have time, I won't say anything to the others Al, I promise." Ginta said with a smile. Alviss sighed, he couldn't resist it was Ginta after all that had asked him for the truth.

"You know the zombie tattoo, which Phantom gave me. It will take my life, and I'd rather take my own life then let that kill me."

"And if we lose a war game, it means I'm getting further from Phantom." Alviss finished,

"There's still one more reason."

"No there isn't."

"Alviss don't lie." Ginta said pointing to the third scar on Alviss' wrist. Despite the clotting blood, Ginta tried to remove.

"You cut in the same place," Ginta observed, "what's the third reason?"

"There is none."

"Al . . . " Ginta growled, Alviss' heart began to beat faster, making Ginta angry wasn't an option, mostly if he of all people found out his secret.

"Ginta, when I tell you. Don't say anything about what happened tonight."

"I already promised you that, but alright."

Alviss wasn't the type to care if people found out what he did at night, but if Phantom were to find out, his plan to commit suicide would fail. Alviss began to blush, Ginta noticed. "The last reason I cut myself is because of . . . you; Ginta."

Ginta remained silent and angry at Alviss for doing such a selfish thing to himself because of him.

"Why?!" Ginta asked angrily, "why would you hurt yourself, because of me?!"

"I was . . . afraid." Ginta calmed down slightly, after hearing that.

"Afraid of what?"

"Of you rejecting me . . . Ginta, I . . . love you." Alviss said looking at his bandaged wrist. Ginta blushed, "This is why . . . " he thought to himself painfully.

Ginta turned his gaze away from Alviss and to the knife on the night stand. Ginta took the knife, and swiftly slit his left wrist, three times. Ginta put the bloody knife on the night stand and looked at a shocked Alviss, Ginta's eyes sparkled with tears.

"Ginta . . . why?" Alviss breathed, reaching for the bandages, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his left wrist. Alviss smiled bitterly at it, and took the bandages.

"Why?" Alviss asked once more,

"How much do you love me?" Ginta asked,

"Right now I only care about what just happened!"

"Answer me!" Ginta yelled, luckily for Alviss, Bell and Babbo were heavy sleepers.

"I would do anything to not hurt you. That's why I want to know why you did that." He said wrapping the bandages around Ginta's wrist after cleaning it up.

"But you did hurt me, Al. Why did you cut yourself because of me? Even if I did reject you, it wasn't worth hurting yourself, nothing is." Ginta whispered,

"Ginta I'm sorry." Alviss said as he finished wrapping Ginta wrists, he squeezed Ginta's hand.

"Do you want to see me hurt?" Alviss shook his head,

"Everytime you cut yourself, I'll cut myself too."

"Ginta don't!"

"I don't want you to hurt yourself. Please; please stop." Ginta begged as he began to cry. Alviss still held Ginta's hand, he squeezed it a little tighter and replied, "I won't, because I love you." Ginta looked up, and blushed. Ginta then wrapped his arms around Alviss, "I love you too, Alviss."

Alviss wrapped his arms around the blonde, kissing him on the lips, Ginta kissed back.

The knife on the table sat upon the night stand. Ginta's blood still remained, but it was the last time the knife would taste blood.

* * *

A/N: I will be very honest, Alviss sounds really OOC but I later realized that if the zombie tattoo is about to cover his body, Alviss would take his own life. (He already attempted it when he was ten anyways.) Just in case they don't beat Phantom in time, also it keeps his personality in check but brings out his dark side, that loses faith, but tries so hard to believe. At least I hope this doesn't make him look so OOC. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed my fanfic, if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)! 


End file.
